Lonely, Lovely, Lost
by Urfaveproblematicgay
Summary: Phaet Malfoy and Ginny Weasely were not supposed to be soulmates, if you asked their mothers. Nevertheless, that's what they were.
1. Phaet: Installment the First

Phaet* Malfoy grew up with a secret in her heart, and forbidden words on her wrist.

In the wizarding world, many witches and wizards were born with the name of their soul mate on their wrist.

Many found their other halves quickly and easily, telling their childern in later years of the day they met, in Gringotts, on the Hogwarts Express, after the sorting ceremony.

For other's it was more difficult, an age gap, a different house, a rivalry coming between them. They always sorted it out in the end, looking back and laughing at their own pettiness.

For a select few, the name's were impossibilities, things that could have been, but never will.

Phaet fell into the final category.

Her father, Lucius Malfoy couldn't have cared less what the name of his daughter's soul mate was, no, he was far too busy stewing over the fact that his son had 'That Insolent Potter Boy', for a soul mate.

So Narcissa Malfoy, Phaet's mother, took some concealer, dabbed on her daughter's wrist and pretended it didn't exist.

* * *

When Phaet was seven, her mother sat her down and told her the secret she would keep for years to come.

She had removed the makeup from her daughter's hand with a flick of her wand and Phaet, who was quite the reader, began to spell out the name.

"G-"

"Don't ever say that name."

Phaet's Malfoy grey eyes shot up from her wrist. She knows the soul mate lore, she knows her big brother has one, and she knows that daddy doesn't like whoever it is. She knows she has one, but her mother has covered the name. She doesn't have a clue.

"The family is full of blood trader's and muggle lover's. Darling, I'm sorry. In another time, perhaps, you could have been together. But this is not that time."

Phaet nods her head, and locks up her heart. As much as she knows she ought to, she couldn't bring herself to throw away the key.

* * *

The first time Phaet see's her, she and her family are shopping for Hogwarts supplies. Narcissa had warned her before they let, not to even look at her if she could help it.

Pheat very well could have looked away. She didn't.

Instead she watch from the staircase in Flourish and Blots, watching her brother and his soul mate squable, fists clenching when her pretty little other half put's herself in the line of fire.

Her heart clenches as she watches the only person who will ever command her heart defend the boy who lived.

She watches as her father verbally slanders the girl, and her family. She has an urge to hit him. She doesn't.

It's over as quickly as it starts

Her soul mate isn't hurt, no one is, not really.

Phaet's father and brother guide her out of the store, heads held high, in the Malfoy way.

Bit hours later, alone in her room, in the late hours of the night, the name slips over her tongue, and glides across her lips.

"Ginny"

Phaet's heart comes unlocked with ease.

And, perhaps prematurely, and most likely unrequited, Phaet Malfoy falls in love.

* * *

**A/N. Installment one of a six part series. **

***Phaet's name is pronounced Fate. **

**Phaet is a bit of a drama queen, and overly emotional, I'll be the first to admit. She's young and passionate about things, and a forbidden romance is right up her alley. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I just own Phaet. **

**This is femslash, so if you don't like that, too bad**.


	2. Ginny: Installment the Second

GInny Weasely loved a good love story. Her parents had a great one, when she was small, she'd make her mum tell it to her over and over again.

She was eight now, and much too old for such fantasy's. That's what she said anyways.

Ginny was also at that stage where she questioned everything. Soul mates were one of the first things she questioned.

"But why don't I have one Mummy? Bill has got one, so has Percy! Why not me!"

Molly Weasely had patiently explained how some witch's and wizards had soul mates, and some didn't. And besides, Ginny didn't really want a soul mate! That meant she could marry whomever she pleased.

This answer did not satisfy the curious little girl.

"Mummy, I want one! I want one, I want one, I want one!"

Molly Weasely sighed. It seemed she had a long day ahead of her.

* * *

Ginny had been in an accident when she was small, one that had burned her whole right hand terribly. The scarring was wretched to look at, and Molly had made the decision to conceal it.

Ginny was told this when she was nine. She'd always wondered why Mummy didn't use magic on Freddie, or Ron, or Percy like that.

So she asked and her mummy had explained how when she was very small, she'd crawled over to the fireplace and stuck her hand inside.

"We were very lucky that you didn't lose your whole hand darling!"

* * *

When Ginny was, eleven, she had a crush in Harry Potter. He was, as far as she had heard, kind and gentle, and an all around great guy.

There was a small part of Ginny that felt...wrong about liking Harry. She supposed it was because he was Ron's best friend. Were you allowed to like your brother's best friend? Ginny didn't know and she had no one to ask, at least not this time.

When they went to Diagon Alley (with Harry Potter!) they ran into the Malfoy family.

Ginny had heard about them for years, from her father, and it was second nature to her to defend Harry, after all, Weasely's defend their own.

As she diverted the attention away from Harry, Ginny had heard a small little gasp.

It was faint, and aristocratic, and definitely not from one of her family members.

It gave Ginny butterflies.

Later on she learns that Phaet Malfoy is the one who gasped. Ginny can't understand why a Malfoy would concern herself with a Weasely.

* * *

Ginny doesn't see Phaet again, not really, until the end of her first year in Hogwarts.

She is in the hospital wing, and the Headmaster is talking softly to her parents while Madame Pomphrey is off in her office.

Phaet slips in quietly, and stands at the end of Ginny's bed. Her grey eyes rake over Ginny in a way that shouldn't be comfortable for Ginny, but she's at peace with it.

"Ginny." She says, pausing for a long time, as though she can't quite decided what to say next. "I'm glad you're alright."

Then Phaet flees, and Ginny put's the warm feeling she got when Phaet said her name aside, and tries very hard to forget it.

* * *

**A/N Here we get a look into the perspective of Ginny.**

**She was fun to write because I imagine Ginny was kind of a little brat as a kid. She was after all, the youngest and only girl. So naturally she would get answers when she asked. (Not necessarily true answers!)**

**But I hope you enjoyed it my dears.**

**Disclaimer: I own Phaet Malfoy. I don't own Harry Potter.**


	3. Phaet: Installment the Third

In Phaet Malfoy's second year at Hogwarts, Sirius Black is on the loose.

Her father hates the man with a passion, so she knows that he cannot be a Death Eater, like the papers acuse.

She knows that other things are at work, and she worries. Oh she worries so much. For herself, for her lovely Ginny, who's family is most definitely targets, and oh, oh, damn fate!

She keeps out of Ginny's way, keeps her head down and only allowed herself occasional glances at her soul mate. No one noticed. Or so she thought.

* * *

When George Weasley stopped her in the hallway, and tuuged her into a hidden passage, Phaet couldn't have been more surprised.

Grey eye's wide, she opened her mouth to say something, anything, but he cut her off.

"I know."

Those words nearly stop her heart. Oh GOD, he knows, how can he know?

"I was really little when Ginny was born, but I remember my mum freaking out, and going on about death eaters, and how she wouldn't have it. Dad told us kids to keep out of the way, 'd figured something out. So naturally Fred and I listened at the door. I remember they said Ginny's name, and yours. And soulmate. But it wasn't until I saw they way you look at my baby sister that I realized exactly what that meant."

Phaet stood dumbfounded. So he hadn't figured it out on his own. Good. But there was a question, burning the back of her throat, her lungs, her mind.

"Does she know?"

George started at her, before he answered.

"No."

* * *

It's the end of the year before Phaet allows herself to speak to Ginny.

The merry red engine that leads the Hogwarts express is puffing along, and Phaet is in a compartment with her brother.

He is ranting about Harry Potter, of course. It seems as though Draco can only seem to talk about two things these days. Harry Potter, and how much Draco hates him.

It's always Potter this, Potter that, and while Phaet understands, she just wishes her brother was a touch more subtle. She's so tired of her brother being able to talk about his soul mate all the time, and not have it questioned, when she can't even talk to her lovely Ginny without drawing suspicion.

"Draco, will you stop for one second! I'm sick of it! If Harry Potter annoys you that much than take it up with him. I'm done!"

Phaet's temper and words explode, before she stands in a huff, and storms out of the compartment.

She doesn't really know where exactly she is going, but her feet stop outside a compartment that she can hear, even in the hall, is filled with laughter and chatting. She hears a laugh, not the most grateful, or beautiful, its almost more of a snort, but she knows it belongs to Ginny.

Her arm moves of its own accord, as if ignoring the screaming protests of her brain, and is listening to something else. Her heart, perhaps.

The door is open, and everyone inside the compartment stops laughing. It's a few moments before Phaet realizes that everyone is staring at her. She finds Ginny, and gives her a once over, like she did last year.

"Have a lovely summer Ginny."

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry that it took so long for me to update this story, I love it dearly, but the right words weren't coming. I am trying to tell Phaet and Ginny's story as beautifully and as heartbreakingly as possible. But to the person who asked "Is she lesbian?" First off, I have no idea which character you are referring to, but Phaet is very much lesbian, and Ginny is probably bisexual. Because we do deal with her attraction to Harry and whatnot.

Love you all!

~Emmy4TheWin


End file.
